1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a technology for controlling access to functions of an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image processing apparatuses include various functions to meet the diversified demand of users. In such an image processing apparatus, various image processing services are provided to the users by respective functions installed in the image processing apparatus and by combinations (or through collaboration) of the functions.
Also, an image processing apparatus generally includes a function for controlling access to functions of the image processing apparatus based on user authentication to prevent unauthorized use and information leakage. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-289302 discloses a technology where an image processing apparatus logs into a server on a network to access a user database in the server and obtain information on the access rights of a user, and controls access of the user to functions of the image processing apparatus based on the access rights.
In the disclosed technology, the image processing apparatus displays a screen for user authentication to authenticate a user requesting an access-controlled function. If the user is not an authorized user (i.e., a registered user having access rights), the image processing apparatus locks the operation screen to prevent the user from using the requested function.
In related-art image processing apparatuses, access of a guest user to an access-controlled function is enabled, for example, by disabling access control on the function or by providing authentication information for the guest user (i.e., without disabling access control on the function).
With the former method, since user authentication is not performed to allow the guest user to access the function, it is not possible to record a usage history of the function in association with the guest user. With the latter method, it is possible to record a usage history of the function for the guest user. However, the latter method makes it necessary for the guest user to enter the authentication information each time when using the function and therefore complicates user operations.
Generally, frequently-used image processing services or functions (e.g., a copy function) are made available for guest users. Therefore, an image processing apparatus is preferably capable of recording usage histories of guest users and allowing the guest users to use functions with simple and easy operations.